


Lies

by Shianhygge



Series: Hackerspace Couple Stories [3]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cheating, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Other, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: A request for some very heavy Wrench/Reader Angst from tumblr.





	Lies

In the silence of the quiet autumn afternoon, a man, in his early forties sat, swinging back and forth on a swing attached to an old, yet study tree. It had been years since DedSec had exposed the corruption within Blume. Years since the man had abandoned the idea of being someone else. Years since he’d been called Wrench. He was married now, happily so, with a woman that loved him for who he really was. The man also had children. Three, named after memories of a past that should not be forgotten. His eldest son, Horatio, for his fallen friend. Ray, his younger son, for the infamous hacker that had passed shortly before the child had been born. And Y/N, his youngest child, for the memory of his greatest regret. 

 

In his hands was a faded photograph, years old and fading. The edges had long since lost their color, and the creases in the photo was worn, bordering being torn, after years of being folded and unfolded. The photo went back thirty-five years at least, and had been taken when the two figures had been children. It was long ago, before he had been Wrench. Before Wrench and Y/N had been together. Before he killed them.

 

~~~~~~

 

He remembered looking into your eyes, so wide and trusting as you danced in front of him, asking in a timid yet hopeful voice, “Do you love me, Wrench?”

 

His arm had been outstretched, reaching for you as you danced further from his reach.  _ I used to. _ The anarchist wanted to tell you, your eyes burning into his blue green, pleading for the truth, but still hopeful. But he couldn’t do that to you. Not you, who had stood by his side for so long. So he had smiled, “I do love you, Y/N.”

 

_ 滴り落ちた告解(こっかい)も、また『虚言 (うそ) 』 _

_ Even those watered-down confessions, they’re still “lies” _

 

You knew from the moment that he stopped loving you that the words that came out of his mouth were simply that. Words. Lies. You wouldn’t blame him if he told you that he didn’t love you anymore, you’d accepted long ago that his love for you was that born out of necessity. A love towards someone who had always been there for you.

 

Wrench said them to avoid hurting your feelings, and it is to that which you continued to smile for him. But the more you smiled, the more you cracked. You waited, hoped for the day that maybe his feelings might become genuine. Unforced. How long were you willing to wait, to hope, until you completely broke?

 

You’d wait for as long as your body was able. Because this man was worth it.

  
  


You’d promised long ago that you would protect him. It was when his mother had been forced to leave the house, driven to a divorce from the constant abuse suffered at his father’s hands. The law had forced him to stay with his father. And when his mother left, she’d cried because she knew that her precious son would be the target of all the abuse. His mother had found you, her son’s best friend, and made you promise that you would protect her son, keep him from becoming his father. 

 

“Promise me.” the woman with the long blonde hair had begged you, knelt to your height on the porch steps. “Please promise me that you’ll keep my son from becoming that monster, Y/N.”

 

So you stayed by his side. Throughout all the beatings from his father, you’d go to him and comfort him. Give him assuring words that he wasn’t what his father had said he was.    
  


“Y/N? I’m not a waste of space, am I?” His tearful blue eyes had looked up to you from his crouched position.

 

You, yourself, were bordering on tears. Your mother and father would never say such mean things to you, “No. You’re not a waste of space. You’ll never be a waste of space.”

 

It had been you who had helped him get through his childhood and his teenage years. Through the bullying aimed at the both of you, you had stuck by his side. And even when he had abandoned his name, his home, his identity, to become The Wrench, you’d stayed by his side. Because promises aside, you loved him. From the bottom of your heart and throughout your entire being, you loved Wrench.

 

灰を被る自尊心(おもいやり)の正体

真に汚れていたのでしょう？

The true nature of your own compassion is covered with ash

You’ve truly become so corrupted, haven’t you?

  
  


It was inevitable that Wrench would come to depend on you for moral, emotional, and physical support. Scarred whispers coming from your would-be lover begging you not to leave him, asking if he was good enough, asking if he deserved love at all. And like clockwork, you were there, holding him and reassuring him. You had given your everything to him. Yet he repaid you with death.

 

_ 4 hours left _

 

You’d noticed him withdrawing from you. The lies that spewed from his lips. The slight twitch of his hand when he heard you tell him that you loved him. He’d become Wrench right after the two of you graduated high school, and Wrench had asked you to move in with him. You’d been accepted into Stanford University with a full-ride at the time, and Wrench had become a full-time hacker anarchist. Life mostly went along normally, driving back and forth between Stanford and San Francisco everyday for classes, then going back home to take care of Wrench. Eventually though, a relationship developed between you two, something you’ve always wanted.

 

And then two year later, the relationship started to fail. Wrench started withdrawing from you, and you started to get busy with earning your degree. And perhaps, you might have been able to overlook his infidelity if your feelings weren’t genuine. But they were. And you heart hurt.

 

All the sounds coming from inside your shared apartment. The moans, the screams, the sound of your shared bed banging against the wall…

 

He’d said that he loved you, just a few days ago. He’d said it to your face when the two of you had gone on a walk to the beach. You knew back then, that he had been lying, but to cheat on the anniversary of the day the two of you met, fifteen years ago…

 

You’d promptly wrote a note, sliding it under the door before turning to leave.

 

_ Going on a long drive. Be back late. _

 

You should have gotten emotional. You should have slammed the door open and confronted him. You should have done anything but gone on a drive.

 

And Wrench… Wrench should have kept you informed of his plans. His chaotic plans of anarchy, which often caused civilian casualties.

 

The same day that you’d gone on a drive, Wrench’s plans had set into motion. Pinning two gangs against the police, a police chase on the highway was the result. In a bid to escape the police, the rival gangs had fired shots into the traffic, and blew some cars up.

 

That night, you didn’t come home.

 

That night, the police found your body in your car. Two bullets fired into your chest.

 

Wrench didn’t find out until he excitedly checked which gang members were killed. He didn’t expect to find your face among the casualties.

 

That night, Wrench had killed his best friend.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The man allowed himself to shed the tears that gathered at his eyes. Y/N had died long before Marcus joined DedSec, long before Wrench himself had joined. But why did he name his youngest child after Y/N when they had died before Horatio… before Ray? He’d been meaning to let Y/N go. Been meaning to allow their memory to fade like the photograph in his hand. But it was only when the photograph was under threat of completely being torn that he realized that he couldn’t let Y/N go. He’d lied to them so many times. But in the end, the lies had been to himself the entire time. It had taken decades, getting married, and having kids, before he realized that he’d loved Y/N his entire life.

 

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” the man sobbed, tears falling onto the photograph and sliding off, “I’m sorry

 

_ もっとぜんぶ……　もっとぜんぶ…… _

_ Even more, everything… Even more, everything… _

 

“I couldn’t let you know how much I love you.”


End file.
